Descanso
by akanatsume
Summary: Los guardianes también se merecen descansar.


**Descanso**

El aire en sus pulmones no eran suficiente para que pudiera mantener una alta velocidad sin fatigarse. Sus músculos ya casi no respondían por la falta de oxígeno ¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo? Cerca de dos horas… ¿O días? No tenía idea, ni recordaba cuándo era la última vez que había visto a alguien de su equipo, creía, incluso, que estaba comenzando a olvidar sus rostros a causa de la desesperación.

Ya no tenía energía, no podría usar ninguna de sus mejores habilidades por más voluntad y ganas de vivir que tuviera. Y no sé para qué hablamos de vivir, si él ni podía llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces había muerto y revivido en ese desconocido lapso de tiempo.

Las criaturas le perseguían incansablemente. Ya había matado a centenas de ellos, pero aparecían de debajo del suelo, las paredes, incluso del techo, estaba seguro que había visto a algunos reventar de una suerte de capullos gigantes, ojala pudiera sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Pero ello no importaba, su única prioridad era en aquel momento escapar de allí y desconocía qué camino tomar. Las comunicaciones fallaban y su espectro, al cual había drenado gran parte de su luz como a él, no podría guiarlo, el pobrecillo apenas podía emitir palabra alguna desde el interior de su guardián.

Doblo a la izquierda y se encontró con un abismo al que saltó sin dudarlo. Para su suerte solo fue una caída de pocos metros que sus piernas no recibieron muy a gusto. Sintió uno de sus huesos romperse, no podía distinguir cual, pero sabía que estaba jodido: no podía ponerse en pie.

-Maldición.

El cazador elevó la mirada, sabía lo que se le venía. En segundos, decenas de lacayos comenzaron a caer sobre él.

De nuevo.

Desgarraban su piel, le masticaban las manos, lo arañaban con una furia y tenacidad cuya motivación no lograba descifrar.

-¡Me tienen los testículos llenos! –gritó y a su alrededor todo se ilumino con la luz brillante y blanca característica de una fiera tormenta eléctrica.

Algunos cuerpos de aquellos seres volaron en el aire mientras otros se desintegraron, otros se calcinaron y quedaron teñidos de negro. Por arriba, en el borde del peñasco que apenas lograba distinguir, incontables lacayos esperaban la oportunidad para saltar mientras se cubrían sus ojos para evitar todo posible contacto con la luz de aquellos rayos.

-¡Tomen esto, hijos de puta! –gritó con una voz agotada, raspada, casi sin aliento, y de sus manos salió otra granada eléctrica que se adhirió al borde de la piedra. Los seres gritaron, gruñeron pero finalmente se hicieron para atrás. Supo que tenía una mínima oportunidad, no para vivir, pero sí para morir de manera digna y tranquila.

Se arrastró por el suelo por varios minutos hasta alcanzar lo que parecía una muy pequeña cueva. Se introdujo dentro y le solicitó a su espectro que saliera. El mismo se materializó frente a él e iluminó el espacio. El cazador inspeccionó un poco a su alrededor, no sin que le doliera cada músculo que movía, y dio con una piedra que empujó con mucho esfuerzo para bloquear el paso a su recientemente descubierta tumba.

Suspiró.

-Es el final, pequeño –dijo tomando a su compañero entre manos y colocándoselo en el pecho a la par que se apoyaba contra uno de los muros- Mírate, ni puedes mantenerte a flote y hasta tu ojo está fallando. Supongo que esas bestias nos dejaron secos, como si nos hubieran sacado toda la sangre.

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacer… mucho… más. Mis s-s-is-te-mas fallan. No no no puedo lograr conectar con el rrrresto ni detectar sus lu-ces-ces.

-Ya, has dado lo… mejor de ti –soltó un quejido de dolor, no podía mantenerse apoyado en su brazo, al parecer este también se le había roto y ni se había dado cuenta- Hazme un último favor ¿puedes? –su espectro lo miró con la poca energía que le quedaba- Activa la grabadora.

-Enten-dido.

-Gracias…

-U-unau-u-u-ultima cosa.

El cazador lo invitó a continuar con una sonrisa.

-He-he disfrutado este sigl tu lado. E-e-estoy o-o-orgulloso de ti. Valió la pe-pe-pe-pena buscarte tanto ti-tiempo.

-Descansa, amigo.

El ojo del espectro se cerró, quedando únicamente una franja pequeña encendida en su pantalla. La grabadora estaba activa.

-Dekran al habla. Sí, ese cazador furtivo y creído que muchos odiaban. Les… traigo una buena noticia: me estoy muriendo –se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, recuperó aire y sintió deseos de arrancarse su pierna quebrada, el dolor de la misma se estaba haciendo más intensa que los rasguños y cortes que tenía como resultado de su encuentro con los lacayos y le costaba ignorarlos- Me han drenado todo rastro de luz, y ojala nunca les pase, porque se siente horrible. Si alguien llega alguna vez a oír esto, tenga dignidad y no profane mi cuerpo. Me voy sin arrepentimientos. Me dieron… una nueva oportunidad de vivir y creo la aproveché. Me divertí, logré metas, conocía grandes personas, y nunca estuve solo –bajó la mirada al espectro que yacía sobre su estómago y lo acarició. Más de una vez se preguntó si aquellos pequeños aparatos eran capaces de tener tacto- ¡Vivan! –gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban- Simplemente vivan, y no se vayan con arrepentimientos, no piensen que pueden revivir… luego.

Hizo un corto silencio y dejó su cuerpo deslizarse sobre la pared. Estaba comenzando a perder sensibilidad. Sí, se sentía a gusto, sus piernas ya no existían, no le dolían, tampoco sus brazos.

-Sea cual sea… el destino de la Tierra, y de todos los que la habitan… sepan que estaré jodiéndoles en Crisol desde el más allá, si es que existe. Quien sabe… quizá… sí, quizá me vuelva luz, como la luz que colma ahora mis ojos. No veo más nada que luz, pero… no se dejen engañar, porque estoy seguro que –tosió- luego de toda fuerte luz… viene una igual de fuerte y profunda oscuridad.

Su cabeza cayó de lado y la luz de su espectro se apagó definitivamente.

Allí, en alguna parte de la luna, en alguna cueva oculta, en medio de una pesada oscuridad, descansaba el cuerpo de un cazador. Descansaba por fin, luego de tantos años.

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia. Gracias por leer._**


End file.
